cant stand the laughter
by catmagnent
Summary: The Joker and The Scarecrow. Two unlikely partners in the world of crime. But when The Joker decides to drug The Scarecrow and use him as a puppet, just how far does the Joker go?


a.n. : i dont own batman or any characters. like always forgive my lacking caps and punctuation. browser probs.

arkham asylum. home to some of gotham city's most notorious criminal masterminds. such as the riddler, poison ivy, the penguin and the scarecrow. now there is an interesting character with a problem. he dosent like laughter anymore, thanks to the joker. here is the story...

it was seven years ago at the gotham insect research facility, that dr. jonathan craine was on the job assessing new employees for hire. dr. craine, a psychologist for arkham asylum was asked to help evaluate employees mentally and physically for work. not that he didnt mind a little time away from gotham's most insane group of villains.

he didnt mind at all. oh no not at all. but what dr. craine did not know, was the joker was already out of arkham. he had escaped during lunchtime for a special reason. he was going to help dr. craine show his real identity to good old batsy..and he was already hard at work on it. he just robbed gotham national bank.

and twenty minutes had not passed, and the scarecrow had shown his face. he wanted in on the money too. just then like clockwork, batman showed his face.

he nabbed the scarecrow, and the joker escaped with all the money. now normally the joker would have been quite content to let poor scarecrow rot in jail, but the joker had other plans to have some fun.

the joker had in his posession sone of the toxic chemicals that had turned his skin white and his hair green, and he also had some of the psychotropic drugs that are supposed to make whack job psychotic patients hear laughter and be calm. the joker was about to turn it all around. he was going to make the scarecrow his little puppet of killing spree glee.

he mixed parts of the chemicals with the psychotropic drugs, and some nerve agents and administered the toxic cocktail to the scarecrow sitting miserably in gotham city jail.

it would take just 24 hours to take full effect, and the effects would be full and permanent. he would go crazy killing people and committing whatever crime the joker saw fit for him to do. rob a bank, blow up a bridge, or kidnap some important person and hold them for randsom. just any various task was enough to make the joker know he held the puppet strings.

the bus arrived from arkham to take away the scarecrow. he was already on the floor of his jail cell shaking uncontrollably. the guards thought it was a ploy and did nothing. the poor fools. walking into a cell of their own doom. just as the two guards walked into the jail cell to pick up the scarecrow and place him in a straight jacket, the joker yanked on a string.

the scarecrow jumped up as if he had been kicked, and snapped the neck of guard number 1, and ripped the heart out of guard number 2. the joker squealed in delightful laughter. the scarecrow crouched down with the guards' still beating heart in his hands, he said to the guard on the floor " how does it feel? how does it feel to know i could kill you right now? just sever the vessels to your heart, and you would live long enough to see it beat one or two times and then you 're dead."

just then the joker twanged that puppet string, and the scarecrow severed the vesseles to the guards' heart. it beat twice and was still. now it was funtime.

the puppet strings the joker had on the scarecrow was a earbud implanted in the scarecrow's head. the joker used the drugs and the earbud to make the scarecrow his personal little toy to do evil with.

as the scarecrow shook with anger and nervousness , the joker had pulled another puppet string. this time to grab the guard's guns and escape out of the jailhouse.

and the scarecrow did just that. he killed 23 guards and the main jailer- the warden.

the joker laughed at the sight. the scarecrow was being played like a marionette puppet on a string. the drugs were working and doing exactly what the joker had known what they would do, make the scarecrow live up to his name. and he did just that.

the joker decided to have some more fun. and he knew poor batman was having hell trying to figure out just who the scarecrow is and who was pulling his strings. bats would never get it in time. and now its a race to get the batman before he gets the scarecrow.

the joker decided to unleash the scarecrow on one villian in paticular that had been causing an uproar in recent weeks...the mad hatter. the scarecrow would be paying him a visit for the first and last time.

the joker simply led the scarecrow to the mad hatters hideout. and as usual, he was ranting about how he needed to find his "alice".

the scarecrow broke into the mad hatter's hideout. and just as the joker told him what to do, the scarecrow did it. the mad hatter struggled and yelped, and fought for his life. but to no avail..the scarecrow killed the mad hatter, then he dragged the corpse down to gotham police headquarters and left it on the front steps.

the joker squealed in delightful glee. he had the mad hatter out of the way, and poor bats was in the dark on who was behind all of this mayhem and murder. but the joker was not satisfied yet, he had one more task set before him. he had to eliminate harvey two face.

so the joker and his scarecrow went to work on eliminating two face.

they found two face hiding out at the abandoned storage warehouse next to the east fishing docks. and thats where the joker and scarecrow got him. the scarecrow gunned down two face in cold blood. then took out all of his goons. word spread quickly that the scarecrow was not one to be messed with. he was quickly becoming the top criminal in gotham city. and labeled the most dangerous by those fortunate enough to have lived through one of his attacks or survived long enough to report who it was that committed the crime before they died of their wounds.

no one messed with the scarecrow. no one even dared mess with the joker, but with the pair working together..that equaled a duo of pure evil.

no one did anything without the approval of the joker.

nobody killed . nobody robbed anyone or anything. the criminal element forgot about batman. they looked over their shoulders constantly for the joker or the scarecrow.

gotham city at peace finally? dont be so sure.

batman had to find out what was up with all the criminals in gotham. no police activity, or criminal activity. his curiosity was up.

so batman went to find a lowlife and get the skinny on the criminal world doings.

all he heard from the lowlife was " you failed batman. the joker and the scarecrow did what you couldnt do. they stopped crime in gotham. you failed."

batman hung his head and walked away.

he had failed? was that true? it couldnt be true. but he had never known a criminal to lie when confronted for the truth.

so the joker and the scarecrow were behind all this?

batman could not believe what he had been told. they had ended crime in gotham by putting fear into the criminals in gotham. batman would wait and see if it lasted.

a month later, productivity was up and gotham prospered. slums were turned into liveable homes, factories were up and working again. and crime was absent in the streets and alleys of gotham.

batmanbatmanbatmanjokerjokerjokerjoker

alfred was surprised to find his master sleeping in on a wonderful sunday morning. he had tried to wake him but decided if bruce wanted to sleep, he might as well let him. gotham police commissioner gordon had called and then came over to see bruce wayne.

it was about the next town over, gotham city's suburb of daymen. it seems crime there was out of control but it was slowly coming into control. one criminal mastermind was working hard to impress someone. and that criminal was dr. freeze himself.

he had not been caught and placed in gotham's arkham asylum yet.

and he was in no hurry to tango with batman.

he had just blown the vault at the daymen city bank and monetary exchange and cleaned it out. and this was the spur in the butt batman needed.

he zipped out and headed into dayman city.

he met up with the police comissioner and got details.

then he took off to catch freeze. he found freeze's hideout and went inside. his scanner to see where he was going had frozen solid and went off. he had no idea where freeze could be in that damned building. he took his chances anyway.

he ran into goons here and there but no freeze. not yet anyway.

he would have to press on and see what else is next. he ran across more goons, and got one to talk. he asked where freeze was hiding. in the back room 3, and make a right . hidden door. no traps. mumbled replies before the goon passed out.

it was better than nothing.

so he went to the back, found room 3 and went inside. then he made a right and found a hidden door. the goon was right, no traps.

how lucky. he found freeze. he was working on something huge, it looked like a sattelite and some kind of weapon. a laser perhapse? it has to be.

freeze has to be stopped. but how? just then an idea popped into his head.

why not get the joker involved and also the scarecrow? they would need the proper motivation to eliminate freeze. he would have to put out the word that freeze is trying to become the number one criminal mastermind in all of gotham and its suburbs. thats it.

so batman backed out of the hideout and left for gotham. he stopped short of gotham and found one of the joker's associates. he wrote down a message and told the man to deliver it to the joker at once. it was from dr. freeze in dayman city.

the man left quickly. and within half an hour the criminal element was abuzz. the joker and the scarecrow were on the move. they were heading down to dayman city.

the batman smiled. it worked. they will either kill him or join him. but since the joker and the scarecrow are tops right now, they will kill freeze without mercy.

sure enough they arrived in dayman city. and found freeze's hideout right where batman said it would be. and they followed the instructions on where to find freeze in the building. and sure enough they found him.

the joker's goons attacked him first.

and then came the joker when freeze was beaten down.

scarecrow came next. he injected dr. freeze with the toxic chemical overload. it was a sure shot killer of antifreeze a mix of the joker's own concotion.

freeze didnt react at first.

but as the deadly cocktail coarsed through the veins of dr. freeze, he began to feel its deadly effects.

his heart began to flutter and spasim, his muscles went limp and he began to feel nauseated. his stomach gurgled and grumbled as if he was about to fart, but it was not gas, he spewed vomit all over the floor and his innards spilled out of his backside. pockets of trapped gas came out in great quantities of toots and as the joker would call it " the gas chamber over killer".

the joker and the scarecrow and all of their henchmen departed dr. freeze's hideout and watched as it blew itself up and apart.

no more dr. freeze.

batman was happy and so was gotham p.d.

the police in dayman city were relieved, and wayne enterprises opened up a few businesses in dayman city to relieve the over crowding in gotham.

and just as the joker and the scarecrow got comfortable being free, batman nabbed both the joker and the scarecrow.

he placed the joker down in maximum security and in a straightjacket.

the scarecrow was placed in a regular cell, his body still infested with the drug cocktail the joker dosed him with. the scarecrow had ripped out the earbud and stomped it. but he was still doped up. and everytime he heard laughter it sounded like the joker's laugh in his ears.

one of the guards laughed at a remark the new warden had made, the scarecrow sank down in a corner shaking, then as the guard continued to laugh, the scarecrow stuck his fingers in his ears and covered them with his hands and screamed at the top of his lungs " stop laughing..."

a.n: like it? let me know please. even if you dont like it let me know please. thanx.


End file.
